I Bow Down to You
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: Kira has won, and L has lost. The detective is now God's prisoner, satisfying him when he's needed and watching his own world come crashing down... Slight angst, and possibly more chapters to come. Slight angst for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first... "Kira wins" DN fanfic. Honestly, I really don't like it when Light's evil, but I've read some like this, and I thought I might try it out. So... read!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own anything but... an iPod Touch, where I write down all my smutty ideas. :D

L ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to pull away from Light and punch some sense into him. Of course, there was no chance in hell that _Kira_ was ever going to change. L was going to be his prisoner forever… Until Light wrote his name down in the Death Note. Until then, he'd be his little toy, his pet, and his personal little maid. The metal collar that was around his neck and the chain attached to it made it impossible for him to get away fro even a moment unless he let up his grip on that chain… and there was absolutely no chance that he'd do that.

L clenched his jaws as he was jerked down to hit on the floor beside "the new God" as he sat in his throne. Honestly, the bastard was the worst egotist. L had never seen anyone who's head was bigger than Light's.

He calmed down slightly and the brunette began running his fingers through the detective's hair. It did feel really nice… Almost soothing. He let out a purr, but only out of habit. It was one of the humiliating things Light made him do sometimes. Now L only did it without really thinking about it.

He hearted Light chuckle beside him and growled softly, which only awarded him with a jerk of his dark hair. He looked down at the floor as Light t continued to talk to his loyal servants. Mikami was especially paying attention to him. He growled again, but Light simply started petting him again. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Somehow, Light always got L to bow down to him, bend to his will and be obedient to him. L hated that… It angered him, but he couldn't' do anything about it. He even occasionally put something in L's food to make him… "bendable" during certain nights when his "job" was making him stressed and tired. By the looks he was receiving from the brunette, L got the feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

When the meeting was over, L's hands were shaking. If he didn't eat, Kira wasn't going to be as tolerant of him as he had been as of late. If he _did_ eat, he'd be tossed around by the other man and not know what he was doing. He hated it when he didn't have control.

They entered L's completely white room, a plate of cheesecake already prepared for the dark-haired man at a small table. He didn't look at Light as he sat down in front of his food and simply stared at it. He jumped when the brunette put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard.

"What is it, Lawliet? Aren't you hungry?" he asked in a soft voice, but L wasn't fooled. He knew Kira was starting to get impatient.

L finally looked up at Light and shook his head. "I'm… not in the mood for cake," he said, somewhat lamely. Kira would see right through his lie. Then, he'd lose all patience he had for L and just force him down…

"Really?" he asked slowly. "I thought you'd be willing to accept anything after not eating anything or two days…" He wiped some whipped cream off the cake and tasted it himself. "it's delicious, and I have no reason for poisoning it—" yet"—so _eat_, Lawliet."

L gulped and looked up at Light again like a sad puppy for a moment. When it was obvious he wasn't going to take the bait, he sighed and turned to his food once again and dug in. After being starved for two days, L really WAS hungry, but he ate it slowly. It would come back up if he didn't, and it would give him some time to think of another excuse as to why he really didn't want to eat all of it.

When he was halfway done, he felt Light's breath by his ear, asking him if it was good… if he wanted more…

L quickly shook his head. He didn't even want to be around the younger man anymore. All he wanted was some freedom again. When he had devoured a quarter of the cake, the room seemed to have dimmed slightly, and Light's hands went down to L's waist. L groaned, knowing what would happen next. As he finished the last bite, he felt himself rise and turn to Light. He was expecting it now. If he didn't, it would make everything worse… it would hurt more. He swallowed thickly and arched his back when one hand snaked under his shirt, just brushing against his chest.

He looked up at those crimson eyes blankly. He always tried to look emotionless around Light now. If he did show any emotion, it was either deep hate for Kira, or expression he couldn't hold back when Light touched him on nights like these.

To L, Kira and Light were two different people. Kira was the villain, the God that judged people so harshly; Light was the smooth-talking, intelligent, polite boy he had seen what seemed like such a long time ago. He missed Light often, and he wondered if he had died completely the day that Kira became so powerful.

Kira wouldn't let L touch him, unless he had permission. So L never really go tot touch him. Not sensually, anyway.

Light's eyes traveled to the bed, and the detective automatically turned and lay down on it, his face turned away from Light, his arms and legs spread out slightly.

Light calmly walked over to L and straddled his hips, pulling the raven-haired man's shirt over his head to reveal scars on his chest and upper stomach. "You were well-behaved today," he said in a low voice, and as he shifted a little, L could feel the brunette's clothed erection on his thigh. "I didn't have to punish you for being bad…" He smirked. "I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way."

L said nothing. He didn't use his voice too much these days, unless… in these certain moments, he was forced to. He sighed in relief when Light took the meal collar off, only to reveal more injuries; however, these weren't from Kira's temper. There were red marks and bruises all over L's neck. They were there because he belonged to Kira… to Light… He let out a soft moan as Light kissed along his neck softly, barely brushing his lips along the skin. L loved these rare gently but teasing touches. He wasn't used to them, but he craved it. It was a nice change after all he'd been through…

Kira smirked again and jerked L's pants down unexpectedly and grabbed his member, starting to roughly pump him.

L whimpered and lifted his hips, his eyes closing halfway. He looked up at Kira, expecting to be blindfolded like usual… But that action never came. L always figured that Light just didn't want L to see his face, his expressions. Maybe he thought that he'd look weak… He was surprised, and it must have shown on his face, because the man above him chuckled and brought his hand away form L's desire. He didn't give any explanation, but it's not lie k he needed to, anyway. He crushed hi lips to L's and inserted a finger inside him, earning a louder moan from his prisoner. They'd' done this so many times before that the detective doubted that he needed preparation anymore, but Light did it every time. What it was because he didn't want to make L writhe in pain (which made no sense to L), or if it was because he wanted to torture and tease L before he took him (that was a better theory), L never dared or bothered to ask.

The brunette entered another finger, curling it and pushing it further in, just barely brushing his fingers against his target. L rocked his hips forward, arching his back and groaning for more. Kira grinned madly. "You love this, don't you, my pet?" he pulled his fingers out and began undoing his pants and kicked them to the floor.

"Mm… yes, Kira-sama," L breathed. This was the point where he lost all willpower to be defiant and stubborn. His hands twitched, and he ignored the urge to touch his God. He just looked so beautiful… Truly God-like now. In the back of L's mind, he wondered why he thought this would never work. He had been strong and wanted to watch Light's world crash, proving he was right all along. But that hadn't happened yet, and he doubted it ever would.

When he felt Kira push into him, he winced slightly, turning his head away from him again. He clawed at the sheets below him and arched his back once more, trying desperately to meet Kira's wild, uncontrolled thrusts.

Light narrowed his eyes at the man trembling and moaning beneath him. He grabbed his black tresses and bit down hard on his neck, where a bruised spot was just staring to heal. He heard L cry out in both pain and pleasure and bit down even harder, the taste of blood entering his mouth. "You're such a _whore_, Lawliet…"

L whimpered again and felt the breath catch in his throat. His blood was racing through his vein and he groaned, knowing this was almost over. He could feel the pressure in his stomach, building quickly. Good… the quicker it was over, the better… Light's thrusts were getting more violent and L couldn't stop the screams that were coming from his throat. He knew the God's end was nearing, too… "K-Kira-sama…"

After a few more thrusts, Light came, filling L with his warm liquid. He rode out his orgasm, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. L came soon after, clutching at the bed and his back rising completely off the mattress. Light collapsed on L, his head resting on the dark-haired man's chest.

L looked down at the man, cocking an eyebrow slightly. What was he doing? He usually just fucked him, then quickly left, leaving L alone until morning. His lips twitched up ever so slightly, but Light must have realized what he was doing, because he quickly got up, got dressed and left without looking back at L.

L lay there, feeling empty. He would have liked it better if the damned boy would have just killed him. It would have been so much better… At least he wouldn't have to feel anything… He stared at the white wall until he heard voices in the hall, signaling it was morning. Even then he didn't move…

Kira's world was hell, not justice.

I'm not sure if I should leave it as it is, or add more chapters... like a series of one-shots, but with slight plots, and some just PWP. Of course, that's sorta was one-shots are... Ehem, anyway! Review and give me your opinions! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"How does it feel to _lose_, Detective?"

L looked down at the dead bodies of the investigation agents, trying so hard not to show anything on his face. He had to hide his remorse from the brunette... He'd only get insulted and taunted more. Usually, it was easy to have that blank mast on, but... Raitio-no, KIRA was a _monster_. A boy who would murder everyone who had wanted to support him... Who had believed in him, even when the evidence was right there! He had even killed his own father. That bastard.

L closed his eyes for only a moment, then turned to look at the 'God of the new world'. He shivered at the look the younger man was giving him, having to hold himself back from screaming and attacking him. "I have not lost. It's just a set back..." he said almost lamely. Kira had won... but only this round. L would free himself and everyone else from his power... and whether he was alive or not, he would make sure Kira got his justice. Even if he was killed, he had a backup plan. His successors would fight to beat the crazed brunette.

The God tilted his head back and laughed manically. "A _minor set back?_ Oh, L, you know just the perfect thing to say, don't you?" He laughed again, wrapping an arm around his stomach. "This is just too much..."

L locked his jaw, clenching his fists. How he just wanted to wipe that smirk off of his damned face... "I don't see what's so funny, Kira-kun."

'Kira' stopped laughing, but still had that look of superiority on his face. He sighed deeply, stepping towards the detective. "You never had very much humour, so I suppose you wouldn't..." He stopped right in front of him, looking at him cruelly. He caressed his cheek, but L jerked back right away. He didn't want that _child_ touching him... "You've lost EVERYTHING. Before this stupid investigation even started, no one believed you. They all thought you were some insane, sugar-obsessed maniac, hell-bent and determined to get nonexistent evidence on an innocent teenager..."

_Innocent? _He was ANYTHING but innocent. Crazy. Insane. Mentally ill. Arrogant, self-righteous, spoiled... The list was long, and L didn't have enough time to think about it. "You weren't innocent. You were fighting with me the whole time. You're an idiot to fight for something that won't last."

Kira narrowed his eyes and pulled back his fist, feeling pleased when it connected hard with L's face. This wasn't going to be like the first time they had fought. He was going to make sure he was in pain... He would just write his name in the Death Note, but he'd be more satisfied if he got to kill the man with his bare hands. He looked down in disgust as the man hid his face, squirming on the floor. What, he was weak already? Kira snorted and rolled his eyes. He crouched down by the older man, grabbing his hair roughly.

L gasped and glared daggers up at him. "Let me go," he growled, wanting to bring his hands up to hide his bloody nose again.

Kira sneered and smashed the back of the detective's head to the ground. He saw L's face contort with horrible pain and laughed, a pleasant warmth entering his abdomen. He was quite the sadist... if only he had time to make L his masochistic toy. He thought for a moment and smirked. Alright, then. L would sit beside him, being a good little pet, while he ruled over the world. He grinned and slammed his head to the floor again, harder this time.

L felt tears of pain welling up in his eyes, and a headache that threatened to make his head explode. "Stop..." He saw black dots, but then relaxed when Kira's hands weren't in his hair anymore. But they went down to his throat and squeezed. "Agh!" L tried to claw at his hands, but Kira squeezed harder, keeping him from breathing.

"This is your last chance, L. Either join me or _die_. You could live happily by Kira's side... Unharmed and content... Or I can kill you slowly and painfully until you beg me for death."

"Go to... _hell..._ you... arrogant bastard!" L coughed and tried to pull at Kira's hand again. He needed to breathe so badly, and he felt that his throat was about to collapse. He felt Kira grab a hold of his hair again, then he felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his skull... then everything went back...

* * *

L groaned, shifting on his very uncomfortable bed. He turned his head, trying to force his eyes to open, but he just felt too tired. That, and he had an excruciating headache. Despite eating nothing but sugar and not sleeping much, he didn't have many, so this one was just killing him. It felt worse than a migraine... like his head might explode.

He felt fingers going through his hair and relaxed a little. At first, he thought it might be Watari, but that thought disturbed him. He wasn't a little boy anymore; he didn't need to be pet to be soothed from his headache. He squinted his eyes open, seeing a glow of red. "Ugh... What...?" Oh, God, that made it so much worse. He attempted to open his eyes a little wider, seeing someone above him. He could barely see them, but he realized it was Raito. "Nn... Raito-kun?" He reached up to loosely wrap his fingers around his wrist, pushing his hand away from his head. "What... what are you doing?" He felt those hands going through his hair again, brushing against his scalp. It felt nice... He closed his eyes, just wanting to go back to sleep, but when he was pushed away from the brunette's body, his back harshly met a hard, cold floor. He grunted and curled into a ball, his back and head hurting. What the hell was Raito doing?

"Raito? _Raito? _Lawliet, how could you have forgotten with just a small injury to your head?" He heard cruel laughter. "And you call yourself a genius..."

L shot up, and regretted it, arching his back, squeezing his eyes shut. Damn it! He let that BOY touch him! He was unconscious at the time, but he still felt... dirty. He didn't want to even be within one hundred feet of the _child_ that liked to call himself God. He growled and crouched in a sort of animalistic position. Kira only laughed.

"You're just an animal now..." He said, walking calmly towards him. "Almost like a pet... But you need to be tamed. And to be tamed... I must break you." He grinned wickedly and bent down, looking the frightened man in his dark eyes. "I WILL break you, Lawliet... I know it will take some time, but I'm going to make sure you see everything MY way." He started walking past him, but kicked him hard in his side.

L gasped and groaned when he hit the floor again. He glared at his captor and, being the stubborn detective he was, lunged at him. He was able to kick him in his gut once, but he paid for it. Kira snarled and took his leg, twisting it quickly. He didn't get a scream out of his stubborn pet like he wanted, but he knew it hurt; he had heard a crack. He left L to lie on the floor in the dark room, straightening out his clothes and trying his hardest to not bend over in pain. He'd teach that bastard...

* * *

*gasp!* SHE FINALLY UPDATED! -glare-

I know. I'm horrible. I said I'd have it up by Monday at the latest... Now it's Friday. ;-; I'm sorry! I was busy and had a few shitty days and my writing motivation went down the drain... -shameshameshame- BUT! I will try to update every week, if not twice a week. For 'Trust Me, My Panda', I've already started on that... I think I'm half-way done with chapter... seven? I can't remember. But anyway... I'm almost done with that. I MIGHT update today, if my plot bunny will come bouncing happily back to me.

Review!


	3. AN 1

I just wanted to say something. This is obviously NOT a chapter. Well, I got one review, and that nasty little bitch spent about twenty minutes insulting me. If you want to read UNDER M rated stories, DON'T READ THEM. For fuck's sake, c'mon. People are smarter than that, right? And secondly, if you don't like it, don't waste your time insulting me, because that's a waste of YOUR time, not mine. If you don't have anything to do, go screw yourself, and your friends. If you wanna piss me off because you think my stories suck, then PM me. I can insult right back, though I'll probably just end up reporting your dumb ass. So, keep your goddamn mouth shut and I won't have to have a stupid argument with you and use every insult under the sun to describe how _fucking stupid_ you are.

Now. To all of my kind reviewers, thank you. I'll continue it soon. There are MORE people who like this than not. So, fuck you spammers, sayonara, have a nice fuckin' day.


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't written anything in forever, but I've been on hiatus for a while... if you didn't notice. .;; I think I'm just going to move all my stories to Livejournal, so you guys can read it there. If you want to read AND comment, you'll have to sign up. I'm not going to put anything on private, so if you just don't want to comment, you'll have to create an account... If you have one, you can add mirai_kusakurin. I'm going to try to seriously work on just two or three of my stories now, since I'm on summer vacation... finally.

~Mirai-chan


End file.
